


Neapolitan Ice Cream Sweater

by YouAndIForForever



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Job, Eating out, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, More Fluff than Smut, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Some angst, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, binder, boyf riends - Freeform, boys in deep love, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAndIForForever/pseuds/YouAndIForForever
Summary: Michael's been waiting to see Jeremy for a while and Jeremy's been waiting to tell Michael something.





	Neapolitan Ice Cream Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Michael blowing Jeremy who's in a cute Neopolitan sweater and it spiraled into this...  
> (Please comment and leave kudos! It motivates me to write more!)

Michael pulled away from Jeremy, breathing heavily. He couldn’t lean back very far, the long legs clenched around his head and fingers entwined in his hair wouldn’t let him. He tilted his head so he could see his boyfriend clearly. Jeremy’s face was bright red and his eyes were closed. His mouth had dropped open, panting.

“Don’t stop,” Jeremy pleaded, waist curving off the bed, begging Michael’s mouth to return.

Michael felt his cheeks warm up and his heart beat widely in his chest.

This is not at all how he had expected this to go, but he really wasn’t complaining.

-

“Hey Michael,” Jeremy called from down the hallway.

Michael turned from his locker to see his boyfriend making a beeline for him. He opened up his arms and Jeremy fell into them. Jeremy tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Michael’s mouth.

“How’s it hangin’?” Michael asked his a toothy grin.

“Good, just happy that class is over and that I won’t be back for a while.” Jeremy let out a sigh of relief.

“Wait, what?” Michael asked, “Where are you going?”

A smile broke out on Jeremy’s face, a guilty one.

“Oh…uh…I’m going on vacation with my dad. Didn’t I tell you that?” Jeremy said, looking a little nervous.

“No. Where you going?”

Jeremy shrugged.

“What are you doing?”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows and shrugged again.

“When are you gonna be back?”

“Like…3 weeks…” Jeremy muttered.

Michael slammed his locker closed in surprise. “What? 3 weeks? Jer!” He cried.

“Sorry, sorry, I thought I told you before.”

“Well, you’re not even telling me much now,” Michael grumbled and slung his arm over Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy put his hand on Michael’s waist as they walked out of the school building.

“3 weeks? What am I gonna do without you, buddy?”

“Get stoned in your basement.” Jeremy snorted.

“Hey, you better watch it,” Michael said and reached up to tousle Jeremy’s short hair.

Michael remembered in elementary school when it was down to Jeremy’s shoulder blades, how much 8-year-old Jeremy bitched and complained about it. How his face had shinned like the sun when he had come in one day with it shorn up past his ears. Jeremy had told him he had stuck a bunch of gum in it so his parents would have to let him get it cut.

Michael smiled fondly at the memory. He leaned over and kissed the top of Jeremy’s head. “When are you gonna be back again?” He sighed and continued their walk to Michael’s car.

“3ish weeks. I’ll text you while I’m gone through and I’ll let you know when I’m back.” Jeremy said

Michael nodded, but sighed, it was going to be a long couple weeks without his boyfriend.

-

Jeremy had been gone 3 weeks, 1 day, 5 hours, and about 32 minutes.

Michael didn’t think he’d gone this long without seeing Jeremy this long in his entire life. Even when they were just friends they were always hanging out at school or over at one of their houses every day.

And after they started dating it was basically impossible to exist without Jeremy by his side.  
Michael sighed, bored out of his mind. School was a drag, home was a drag, everything just dulled without Jeremy there. He had been playing video games to take his mind off of his current Jeremy-less state.

He and Jeremy had been texting back and forth pretty much the entire time Jeremy was gone, except for a few days just after he left, and right now; Jeremy wasn’t answering any of his texts today.

Maybe he’s on a plane right now or maybe he had bad service or maybe he lost his phone somewhere.

…or maybe he had disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle and was lost forever! Michael swore in his mind that if Jeremy had gone missing in the ‘angle, he would avenge him.

...but how?

Michael groaned in weariness and focused on Assassins Creed, and try to distract himself from his possibly missing boyfriend. Maybe Jeremy would learn to love Atlantis since that’s what was obviously in the Bermuda Triangle. He could become one with the merpeople and learn a lot from them.

Michael’s phone suddenly buzzed, ripping him from his bizarre train of thought. His hand was in and out of his pocket in an instant, praying it was his boy.

 _Do you wanna come over?_ Jeremy had sent.

Michael was up off of his beanbag chair and out the door in a matter of seconds, thankful he hadn’t been abandoned for fish people.

He sprinted to Jeremy’s house, only a few blocks away, in his overjoyed haste.

He knocked on the door and waited for half a second before heading in. The Heere’s never locked the door when they were home and, at this point, really shouldn’t be a surprise that Michael just barged in.

“Jeremy?” He called out.

“Up here.” Came a soft call from upstairs.

Michael, basically shaking with excitement to see his boyfriend again, stumbled up the stairs. Jeremy’s door was cracked open and he pushed it so it swung completely open.  
As soon as he saw Jeremy it felt like someone knocked the air out of him. Jeremy was tucked into bed and he smiled brightly as soon as he saw him.

“Michael!” He laughed.

Michael’s heart fluttered at the sound and he suddenly felt very frantic. He needed to be touching Jeremy right now.

He toed his shoes off then basically threw himself onto the bed. He reached over and pulled Jeremy’s face to his. He pressed multiple kisses to his cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips.

“I missed you.” He breathed against Jeremy’s mouth.

“I missed you too,” Jeremy said, placing his hands on Michael's shoulders and kissed him sweetly.

They kissed for several more minutes before Michael finally released his grip on his boyfriend's face. He leaned back and gave him a once over.

Jeremy was wearing a soft Neapolitan striped sweater and looked unbelievably adorable and snuggly in it. It was way too big for him and was threatening to slip off one of his shoulders. His hair was pushed back and he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Michael’s mouth stretched to mirror it.

“How was the trip? When did you get back?” Michael asked, reaching out to take Jeremy’s hand.

“Oh…uh…” Jeremy murmured, looking extremely sheepish, “we didn’t actually, uh, go on vacation.”

Michael scrunched up his face in confusion, “Wait, what? Where’d you go?”

“Well…I didn’t actually go anywhere.” Jeremy said, avoiding eye contact.

Michael felt a little unsettled, why had Jeremy lied to him about going on vacation?

“Okay…so uh…why did you say you were?” A thought, small and dark and twisted, touched his mind “Were you avoiding me?”

“What? No, of course not Michael.” Jeremy said and grabbed for Michaels' hand.

“Well, what the hell Jeremy?” Michael asked, pulling his hands away from Jeremy’s grasp.

“Wait just let me explain, okay?” Jeremy said, eyes widening.

Michael dropped his shoulders and let out a shaky breath.

Jeremy grabbed his hand, looking unsure, and pulled it towards him. He lifted his sweater slightly and started to bring his hand under it. When it neared Jeremy’s binder, Michael started stiffening his hand up and pulling away.

“Jeremy.” He said in a concerned tone.

Michael didn’t dare go near Jeremy’s binder. Not after the first time, he and Jeremy had gotten intimate together. Things had been getting heated and Michael had run his hand down Jeremy’s bindered chest, not even thinking, and fondled him. Jeremy had cried out and shoved him away. Like Michael had burned him, like he had hurt him.

Michael still felt so horrible about the whole thing, he had been so careless and stupid. He tried to be so careful after that; his hands always kept a 4-inch radius from the binder at all times after that.

Jeremy tugged his hand again but Michael refused to move.

“What are you doing?” Michael cried out, so confused on why Jeremy wanted him near his chest.

“Michael it’s okay, just…” Jeremy seemed to decide he had enough of Michael’s resistance and pressed his chest onto Michael’s hand instead.

Michael stiffened up and kept struggling to pull away from the binder.

…but there wasn’t a binder there.

Michael’s eyes widened. Jeremy never took his binder off if he could help it. Michael thought back to all the nights he had to convince Jeremy to take it off when they were going to bed at a sleepover or how he refused to go to public pools because he didn’t want people possibly noticing it under his shirt.

“What? Why aren’t you –? Jeremy?” Michael stuttered out in a panic.

Jeremy sighed and smiled at him. He finally released his hand but Michael left it where it was, too scared to move it.

Michael watched as Jeremy grabbed onto the bottom of his sweater and pulled up. Michael closed his eyes, not sure what the hell Jeremy was thinking.

“I finally got the – Michael!” Jeremy said and lightly swatted his cheek.

Michael’s eyes crept open, so unsure what this was about. He gasped.

OH!!!

Jeremy was binder free. His chest was flat and had two red scars on either side, right under his pecks.

“Jer,” Michael’s voice broke, absolutely stunned. He looked back up at Jeremy and let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob. “It happened! You got it! It happened!” Michael said in awe.

“I know!” Jeremy sniffed before tears started pouring down his face.

“So that’s what you were doing!” Michael finally understood. He and Jeremy both laughed and cried together for several minutes. Michael wrapped his hands around Jeremy’s waist and Jeremy grasped his biceps, letting his sweater fall back into place.

Michael sobbed Jeremy’s name and held him close.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. The doctors had warned me I was going to be tired and grumpy and uncomfortable for a while after the surgery, dealing with drains and meds and stuff. Plus I knew if you knew I was gonna be here for 3 weeks, you wouldn’t be able to stay away.” Jeremy said with a small smile.

Michael nodded, “Don’t be sorry, this isn’t about me at all. And that really was a good call. I probably wouldn’t have been able to leave your house or think straight if I had known what was happening.”

Michael kissed his cheek over and over again.

“Was it scary or weird or anything?” He asked, helping Jeremy recline back on the bed, being so, so careful with him.

“No, it all went too quick for me to even really notice. It only took a few hours and some before and after stuff and I didn’t even need to stay the night at the hospital.” Jeremy explained.

“Do you need anything? More blankets? A fan? Something to drink? Something to eat? Can I make you something? Or run out and grab something? I’ll need to run back home and get the Cruiser but I can make it fast” Michael rambled, not really sure how to take care of someone after top surgery. Or any surgery really.

“No I’m fine,” Jeremy said shifting around to get comfortable, “Wait, why would you have to go home to get your car? How’d you get over here?”

“Geez Jer, sometimes a guy just forgets his car’s an option when his boyfriend tells him to come over and he ends up sprinting a few blocks.” Michael joked with a shrug like it was a completely normal thing to do.

Jeremy giggled, “Dork.”

Michael leaned down and situated himself behind Jeremy, spooning him gently. He nuzzled his face into Jeremy’s neck and placed his hand on his stomach, its usual spot when they cuddled. They laid like that for a little while. 

Michael still felt like crying. This was everything Jeremy had talked about and wanted for years. Michael loved him so much and he was so truly, happy for him. He squeezed Jeremy’s stomach and gave him little neck kisses. Jeremy sighed and shifted, snuggling deeper into Michael’s embrace.

“I love you” He whispered between kisses, “I love you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy turned his head towards him and Michael moved to his mouth instead. At first, he was just pecking his lips, but soon their tongues were brushing together and Jeremy was making soft little noises.

Michael gently turned him over so they were facing each other and Michael could run a hand up and down Jeremy’s back.

Jeremy was being so receptive to all his touches, every little slide of his hand and press of his lips seemed to be making him moan. Michael told him as much.

“It’s been weeks without you, I’m sensitive.” Jeremy breathed with a chuckle.

Michael was turned on, to say the least. And that adorable sweater wasn’t helping anything either. Usually, Michael preferred Jeremy in his red sweatshirt, but he was just so damn cute.

He leaned down and grabbed the hem of it and pulled it back to reveal Jeremy’s stomach. He scooched down the bed and started planting kisses on it. He started moving farther and farther up, pushing the sweater up, until he could just see Jeremy’s scars.

He stopped for a moment to admire them again. He still couldn’t believe it.

“I can’t believe you’ve been in a binder since we were in middle school and now you never have to wear one again,” Michael said in awe.

“I still need to wear one for the next couple weeks. It’ll help with the shape of it and swelling and stuff.” Jeremy said sitting up a little.

“Can I touch them?” Michael shook his head, that’s not the way to phrase it, “Can I touch you?”

A shy smile crept onto Jeremy’s face and he blushed, nodding, “Yeah…just be gentle. And don’t touch my scars or nipples…they’re still a little bit sore.”

Michael nodded and pushed Jeremy’s sweater all the way up to his armpits. He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss to the middle of his chest. He looked up and saw Jeremy’s eyes flutter close.

He ran his lips up and over to one peck, going slowly and carefully to follow Jeremy’s instructions. He placed a long, loving kiss on it then a fair number of shorter ones. Then slid his mouth over to the other peck, giving it the same treatment.

Jeremy ran his hands through Michael’s hair, humming in satisfaction. Michael moved down and kissed just below one of his scars, then mirror the action of the other side. He was just so in love with Jeremy. So, so in love and he thought his heart might burst to be here with him.

Michael leaned back and traced his fingers in the same pattern his lips had followed.

Jeremy whined and became restless under his touch. Michael knew what that meant; Jeremy was horny as hell.

His mouth found its way back to his chest and he kissed down Jeremy’s torso, dragging the sweatshirt back into place, not wanting him to get cold or uncomfortable. Michael stopped at Jeremy’s pants and looked up for permission.

Jeremy nodded and his hands flew down to start frantically undoing the button and zipper. Michael helped him slide off his skin-tight pants.

Jeremy pulled his hands away after that and shut his eyes before Michael went any further. Jeremy hadn’t had bottom surgery yet so it was really difficult for him to look at his bottom half when it wasn’t covered up.

It had taken a long time for Jeremy to be comfortable enough to let Michael touch him. Michael had been so excited the first time he went down on his boyfriend. The way he groaned and whined and…

Michael couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Can I suck you off, Jer?” He asked, playing with the waistband of his boxers.

Jeremy furiously nodded his head.

He took his time pulling off Jeremy’s underwear, kissing and biting at his hips and thighs. Jeremy groaned.

Michael laid down on his stomach and pulled Jeremy’s legs up, over his shoulders. His feet rested on either side of Michael’s ribcage.

Being on testosterone had changed Jeremy’s body in different ways; deeper voice, his body hair started to grow in different places, and, something he hadn’t known was going to happen, Jeremy’s clit got much, much bigger. (Jeremy had told him to call it a clit because, apparently, Michael was gonna know when he had a dick.)

He loved every part of Jeremy’s body and would love on it no matter what he decided to do or take or change. Michael nuzzled his thigh, feeling a wave of deep affection wash over him.

“Don’t be a tease,” Jeremy said and tugged Michael’s hair

Michael looked up at him over the rim of his glasses and licked his lips. He leaned down close and, just for a moment, breathed warm air onto Jeremy.

Michael opened his mouth and licked a long stripe up his clit. Jeremy whined again and his legs suddenly locked around Michael’s head, holding him into place. Michael smirked before wrapping his lips around Jeremy and start sucking.

Jeremy’s back arched off the bed and he groaned in pleasure.

Michael hummed and swirled his tongue around his clit, so desperate to make him feel good. He could stay between Jeremy’s legs for hours, fueled by all the little noises that came out of his boyfriend.

He gently ran his teeth over his clit and Jeremy did a full-body shudder.

Michael pulled away from Jeremy, breathing heavily. He couldn’t lean back very far, the long legs clenched around his head and fingers entwined in his hair wouldn’t let him.

He tilted his head so he could see his boyfriend clearly. Jeremy’s face was bright red and his eyes were closed. His mouth had dropped open, panting.

“Don’t stop,” Jeremy pleaded, waist curving off the bed, begging Michael’s mouth to return.

Michael felt his cheeks warm up and his heart beat widely in his chest.

“You like that?” Michael breathed, leaning down to lick at Jeremy again.

“Yes!” Jeremy cried in a high pitch, “Please Mikey, I need to…need to cum.”

“Anything for you, Jer.” Michael tilted his head from one side to another, kissing his thighs. Maybe he was a tease.

Michael mouthed at his clit before swirling his tongue around it quickly. Jeremy let out a few more desperate moans before stiffening completely.

“Mikey” He groaned breathily, cumming. His fingers tugged hard at Michael’s hair.

He didn’t let up until Jeremy’s trembling body collapsed back onto the bed. His legs and hands fell open, releasing Michael.

He slowly crawled back up Jeremy’s body, taking time to kiss him through his sweater. Michael reached his neck but made sure to not put any pressure on his chest. He sucked and licked and kissed at Jeremy’s neck. One hand came up to play with his hair gently.

Jeremy let out an approving short, high hum. Michael smiled against his skin before kissing up and finding his way to Jeremy’s mouth.

“I love you,” Michael said then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend passionately. “I love you so much and I’m so happy for you, you deserve this and you’re my favorite person ever and I love you.”

“I love you, Michael.” Jeremy breathed.

Michael moved around and ended up cuddling his boyfriend, hand running through his short hair.

“Get some sleep, Jer. I want you all healed up as soon as possible.” He whispered into Jeremy’s ear.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before,” Jeremy murmured.

Michael smiled in adoration, “It’s okay…you just gotta promised to walk around shirtless from now on and we’re even.”

They both giggled then quietly slipped into a light slumber, both so in love with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that I'm not trans nor have I ever written a trans character before so I'm really sorry if this fic offended anyone! I asked two of my very close trans friends about this and researched top surgery so I hope I've written this as accurately as possible.
> 
> My tumblr is you-and-i-for-forever so come validate me on another website if you want.  
> Don't forget to smash that kudos button and leave me a comment if you want to see more fics like this.


End file.
